<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Stars by AKnightOfAGoodKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346822">Under the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing'>AKnightOfAGoodKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Distance of Time | Birds of a Feather [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Old Age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last gift he received was one he never to got use.</p><p>
  <b>[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas &amp; Fudou Yuusei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Distance of Time | Birds of a Feather [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I gotta stop writing shorts on Discord, but like, they end up being good somehow, I guess.</p><p>This can be read as a standalone. :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yūsei's been sick for a while. A long while. He spent half the day in bed, and when he was up, he couldn't walk without a cane. Despite this, they had hope, and so for his seventy-seventh birthday, his friends gave him a new helmet, white with azure wings and amythest stones. It didn't match him, or his runner, at all, but it was his, it was Stardust.</p><p>That night, when everyone had gone to bed, Jack stayed up a bit longer, Yūsei stroking the wings of his gift on his lap. He wanted to see the last hours of his birthday run out, outside under the stars.</p><p>"I hope I get to wear this soon," Yūsei said quietly, a smile on his lips. "It's beautiful." </p><p>"You will," Jack replied without missing a bit. "You and me, we'll duel again, and this time, I'll finally beat you. You've gotten old, you've lost your game." </p><p>The scientist chuckled. "I look forward to it, Jack. One last time." </p><p>The blond was silent, tightening his jaw. </p><p>Yūsei's last birthday came to an end all too soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is set about two years after Jacklyn (Jack's, Yūsei's, and Crow's granddaughter (OC) by their daughter, Sky (another OC)) died from poor health. Yūsei's heart never recovered from the loss, and he's actually the first of the Signers to die. QAQ I make myself sad. </p><p>Check out my YGO blog!: <a>@the-kings-of-games</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>